


Shattered Dreams Into Rhapsodies

by superscavenger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is not in the mood, F/F, Fluff, drunk!Sara, like a teeny weeny beeny bit of angst like it's miniscule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: Ava has drunk three cans of Monster.  If there is one thing she needs right now at this very moment while she is trying find a lead on Mallus from her apartment, it is not Sara Lance drunk texting her.Especially when she's been avoiding her for weeks.  Stupid crush.





	Shattered Dreams Into Rhapsodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt I got but the topic ran away with me so I made it a separate fic...enjoy!
> 
> Anonymous: Stop texting me while you're drunk!
> 
> Title from Palace by Hayley Kiyoko

It's midnight at her apartment, and Ava has probably consumed three cans of Monster. 

 

She definitely does not want to know what her pulse is right now. 

 

She's been working on researching Mallus in every server of every computer she can hack, but her brain is just fried. She's losing steam, and she really needs to take a break. 

 

She puts the computer on the coffee table in front of her, and she can even feel her eyes drooping despite the dangerous amounts of taurine and sugar she's consumed. 

 

Picking up the chinese restaurant menu, she makes her choice rather quickly and then picks up her phone, pressing the unlock button. 

 

 _(3) Messages from Sara Lance - Idiot Leader_  

 

**Hey Aves! Hows youre night going**

***your**

**Avaaaaaa are you there :(**

 

Ava can't really explain the weird feeling in her stomach right now. 

 

She decides to ignore it for the moment, phoning the Chinese place and ordering herself two orders her usual of Chicken in Black Bean Sauce and steamed rice.  She's not hungry enough for two orders, but she can keep one for lunch tomorrow because she doubts she'll be leaving the house anytime soon. When she rings off, her phone vibrates. 

 

_(1) Message from Sara Lance - Idiot Leader_

 

**Aves please I wanna talk to you**

 

Ava grabs her cushion and slaps her face into it, the muffled scream she lets out not subsequently being as muffled as she'd like.

 

She's had a crush on Sara since the Beebo incident, managing to keep it a secret but having to avoid Sara in more recent days due to the fact that it just keeps. getting. stronger. 

 

Her throwing herself into her search for Mallus and his cronies has also been about the fact that in reality, she doesn'’ really know of another way to stop thinking about Sara. How she smiles, how she can fight anything that comes in her way, how she asked for Ava's help and began, if only a little, to trust her.

 

She hates herself, if only a little bit, but she can't stop.

 

Her phone vibrates again. 

 

She doesn't even bother looking at her message this time.

 

_Calling Sara Lance - Idiot Leader_

 

'Ava what are you -'

 

'Stop texting me while you're drunk!' 

 

'I'm not! Well...okay, yeah I am but like -' 

 

'But what?! Sara?! I am going to snap at you right now because I am three energy drinks in and I am waiting for my Chinese food, and goddammit, you have distracted me enough this week by just being you.  I do NOT need your SHIT right now Sara Lance, do you understand?!  No you know what, I can't with you right now, don't bother answering.  Call me when you're sober and you need help with an anachronism.' 

 

She clicks end call, and falls back into her sofa, letting her eyes close and the breath that she'd been holding through her entire speech leaves her lungs slowly and shakily. 

 

She hears a knock at the door, and shouts that she's coming to placate the delivery man, and finally gets to the door and opens it heavily, wallet in hand. 

 

There's no delivery man, and no Chinese food.

 

Just Sara Lance looking a little tired, hair slightly wet as if she's recently showered. Her face is almost free of makeup, her freckles more prominent than usual, and Ava has to just _take_ a moment.

 

'Ava -'

 

'What do you want, Sara?  I'm really not in the mood for talking to a drunk Legend right now.'

 

'I'm not drunk.  Little hungover, but I'll survive.  Those texts, I guess you just got them, right? I just called you?'

 

'Yes, why?'

 

Ava steps back and lets Sara in, the latter looking uncharacteristically sheepish as Ava closes the door behind her.

 

'Timeship has its benefits, that was around 5 hours ago. Amaya saw me calling you, took the phone off me before I could reply to your...speech, let's call it, and then told me to go back to the ship, sober up and shower.  Come and talk to you when I won't make an ass out of myself. It appears I had a lot of thinking to do too.'

 

'Sara -' 

 

'Ava please, I'm trying to apologise,' she says, pinching the bridge of her nose before looking back up at a confused Ava. 

 

'You...you don't really have much to apologise for, it was some drunk texts and I'm hyped up as hell right now, it was the reaction that was gonna happen,' Ava replies, sitting back down on her sofa, leaning her elbows on her knees and staring at her coffee table.  She hasn't seen Sara in the flesh for weeks and there is a reason she's kept it that way. 

 

'It's not just about tonight, Ava, I've been an ass to you.' 

 

Ava furrows her brow, and steels herself to look up at Sara, who's standing on the other side of the arm of the sofa, looking sincere, apologetic and breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

'I've been worse,' Ava replies, looking back down and trying her absolute best not to make eye contact with Sara.  

 

'You were just doing your job.  And anyway, I am sorry about the drunk texts...but there is kind of something I wanted to talk to you about.' 

 

Ava takes a sharp breath in as she notices Sara has taken a seat next to her on the sofa, a little too close to be called appropriate but not so close that they're touching. Ava can hardly breathe. 

 

She hates herself for having this ridiculous crush on Sara, but it just overcame her so quickly. It was like a tidal wave that she wanted to block away, but she knew she was powerless to stop.

 

'You've been avoiding me.' 

 

'I've been working on Mallus on my leave from the Bureau, I don't have time to frolick about time with the Legends right now Sara.' 

 

'Not the Legends.'

 

Ava lets out a shaky breath and looks to her side, seeing that Sara has gotten ever closer.  

 

'What's going on, Ava? You can talk to me.' 

 

'I can't.' 

 

'Why not?' 

 

'Because I don't want things to change because everything could go wrong and I can't jeopardise everything just because of my stupid heart.' 

 

Her heart is pounding, but she can't keep this inside anymore.  There's no use.  She may as well leave her cards on the table, here and now.

 

It's taking everything in her willpower not to fold and leave it. 

 

She hears Sara take in a deep breath, in and out, but what she doesn't see is the realisation on Sara's face of what Ava is really talking about. 

 

'You don't hate me?'

 

Ava turns around fully then, truly worried that Sara thinks so.  She can't stop herself from being terrified that Sara would think that, even after how they started, what they've been through. 

 

'Of course I don't.  That's literally the opposite of what is happening right now.' 

 

Sara looks into Ava's eyes and Ava feels like her soul is being invaded by the sincerity of Sara's look of wonder. 

 

'Ava, do you have feelings for me?'

 

Ava lets out a breath, and this time, there's no shakiness. There's no hesitation.

 

There's just her and Sara. 

 

'Yeah, yeah I do.' 

 

'Oh, thank god,' Sara says, and there's not really that far she needs to go to lean in and capture Ava's lips with her own, because Ava meets her halfway. 

 

Ava quickly melts into the kiss, having no say in the matter whatsoever; her body and her heart and controlling her now, and she is perfectly okay with that. Sara puts a hand on the back of Ava's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as Ava traces the hollow of Sara's neck, her skin impossibly smooth and freckled and _God_ , it's fucking heavenly.

 

She doesn't know how she stops kissing Sara Lance, but somehow they part, foreheads pressed together and breathing hard and slow, and she looks into Sara's eyes and can't quite believe her own. 

 

'I have wanted to do that for a long time,' Sara says, and she leans back to get a better look at Ava's reaction.  When Ava's lips break into a smile, her hand cupping Sara's cheek, she begins to smile herself as she realises she made the right call, kissing Ava Sharpe and diving in head first. 

 

'Me too.' 

 

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door that makes them both jump slightly.  

 

'Wanna stay for dinner?  I ordered too much food and you get a massive bag of prawn crackers with every order.' 

 

'Sounds good.  I'll get the food, you go freshen up.  Don't get me wrong, that kiss was...that was a really, great kiss, but you need a shower, babe.' 

 

'Babe?' 

 

'Let it happen.' 

 

Ava actually giggles a little at that, and she's about to say to herself that she hates that.  The fact that she's giggling at something Sara Lance says. But she doesn't have to anymore.  Because Sara Lance likes her back. 

 

She feels like a teenager, and it's very unfamiliar territory, but she finds she doesn't mind it at all. 

 

'Also I resent that, I showered this morning,' Ava says as they part ways, Sara going to answer the door and Ava sauntering into the bathroom.  The sudden domesticity of it all is rather blindsiding. 

 

'Just do it, Sharpe, and you're also chugging some water, you need to flush that energy drink out of your system!' Sara shouts as Ava has already entered the bathroom. 

 

'Since when were you such a mom?'

 

'Have you met my team?!'

 

Sara just hears Ava laugh before she turns on the shower.  

 

Without knowing, they both have the same exact thought in that moment. 

 

 _I could definitely get used to this._  


End file.
